Remember Me
by Darkfire75
Summary: Songfic to Hoobastank's 'Remember Me.' First slightly shonen-ai fic. hinted RyouKaiba. I suck at summaries, so could you please just read it and tell me what you think?


_**Author's note:** Well, I found the time to write a small songfic to one of my favorite songs. It's my first shonen-ai fic...so go easy on me. This fic is set in the future...so lots of things are different. Kaiba and Ryou are OOC slightly, but that was strictly to fit the story. This pairing isn't one of my all time favorites...but it's a sweet pairing. When I heard this song, I was like: '**Omg, that is so Bakura and Kaiba!**' So here's the story. Please R&R._

_**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. The song 'Remember Me' belongs to the wonderful band Hoobastank. Enjoy the fic! _

****

****

**Remember Me **

Ryou Bakura had been enjoying a pleasant day inside his house. It had been a very gloomy day outside, which caused him to not want to go outside. He was reading one of his many novels that he himself had written and published. The years had indeed gone by. He was now 24 and quite happy with how his life was going. Just as he was turning a page to his book, his door bell rang. Curious, he stood up, placing the book face down on the couch, and walked over to the door.

When he opened it, his breath caught in his throat. Someone he had thought so much about in the past was standing there. Seto Kaiba. There had been recent rumors that Mokuba had died of a disease and that KaibaCorp was falling. The way the CEO looked was enough to prove that those rumors were true.

They stood staring at each other for a long time. Ryou was too surprised to see Kaiba looking like a washed up has-been in front of his house. This wasn't the Kaiba he remembered.

"Bakura," the brunette muttered softly.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Ryou didn't want to sound rude, however, this man had once tormented him and his friends. No matter what feelings he had once felt for him, they were long gone now.

"I came to...see you."

Ryou's brown eyes widened. "Why?"

"I've...wanted to talk to you like this for so long. You don't realize how long I've waited."

Ryou was silent. He remembered Kaiba always laughing at him and his friends. With that diabolical laugh he was so famous for. Now here he was, a wreck, basically asking for forgiveness of someone whom he claimed was...or is his world now. Everything had fallen apart in the CEO's world, so he had come crawling to the one person who he thought would help him relieve all his sorrow and pain.

_I stand here face to face  
_

_With someone that I used to know  
_

_He used to look at me and laugh  
_

_But now he claims  
_

_That he's known me for so very long  
_

_But I remember being no one_

"Kaiba...you expect me to just forget everything you've put me through?" The harshness in his voice caused Kaiba to flinch. He was so feeble and weak now. It was almost too pathetic.

"My life is ruined...everything I cared for is gone. You're the only salvation I have left...Bakura."

Narrowing his eyes, Ryou stared him down. How he had wanted to have the CEO come to him like this long before. He had always admired how strong and perfect Kaiba had been back then. He was, in an odd sense, his idol. But now...he was a nothing.

_I wanted to be just like you  
_

_So perfect, so untouchable  
_

_Now you want me to be with you  
_

_Someone who used to have it all_

"So you're saying that you want me with you now....is that it?" Ryou growled.

"Yes...please, Bakura. I am so sorry for the pain I've caused..."

"Save it. Do you even remember those times that you pointed and laughed at me for how weak I was? Do you? No? Well I do. I remember everything clearly. I had been willing to give my heart to you, but you never cared. Never. Not once. Now you expect me to come crawling back to you when you ask me to? Not a chance, Kaiba."

_Do you remember now  
_

_You acted like you never noticed me  
_

_Forget it  
_

_Cause the gone has come around  
_

_And you're not allowed to be a part of me_

His words impacted Kaiba hard. He had really hurt Ryou that much? His blue eyes reflected all the pain he was feeling now. He had no one left to care for, save for Bakura...but he was rejecting him. He would not allow him to love him.

"Tell me, Kaiba...did you ever once try to understand me?" The brunette glanced up, the rain spilling in his eyes. "I didn't think so. You don't know me. You always acted like a king and everyone else were your servants. Jounouchi was right all along." Kaiba flinched at Jounouchi's name. "You used to think you were so perfect and that nothing could happen to you. But look at yourself now. Crawling back to someone you ignored almost all your life. You're pathetic, Kaiba."

_Did you know me?  
_

_Or were you too preoccupied  
_

_With playing king in your small kingdom  
_

_And now the real world  
_

_Has stripped you of your royalty  
_

_And from your kingdom you're evicted_

"I get it...enough," Kaiba whimpered. "I know I screwed up. But I wish I could take it all back. Mokuba is gone...KaibaCorp is going under....nothing matters anymore but you. You've kept me going all these years, even if I never told you that before."

Ryou clenched his fists. His heart was telling him to believe Kaiba and go to him and embrace him. But his mind was arguing, telling him to stay where he was and watch the CEO suffer. He was torn between his feelings. All this time he had thought he had become as strong as Kaiba had been...but now he realized the truth. Kaiba had never been that strong or powerful. He had been a fake.

_I wanted to be just like you  
_

_So perfect, so untouchable  
_

_Now you want me to be with you  
_

_Someone who used to have it all _

_Do you remember now  
_

_You acted like you never noticed me  
_

_Forget it  
_

_Cause the gone has come around  
_

_You're not allowed to be a part of me  
_

_Part of me  
_

_Part of me  
_

_Part of me_

"Kaiba, no matter how much you beg and plead with me...I won't give my heart to you." Kaiba's heart shattered. His life was over. No one cared for him; he had nothing. He had blown it. He took a deep, rattling breath. He could feel the tears threatening to escape his eyes. Ryou didn't want to be a part of him. Not after everything he had done.

Ryou could see the pain in Kaiba's eyes. Hopes and dreams had been shattered. Now he knew how HE had felt when the CEO had rejected him all those years ago.

_You're never going to be a part of me  
_

_You're never going to be a part of me  
_

_You're never going to be a part of me  
_

_You're never going to be a part of me  
_

_You're never going to be a part of me  
_

_You're never going to be a part of me  
_

_Do you remember now  
_

_You acted like you never noticed me  
_

_Forget it  
_

_Cause the gone has come around  
_

_You're not allowed to be a part of me  
_

_Part of me  
_

_Part of me  
_

_Part of me_

"Understand this, Kaiba," Ryou began. "You acted like you never noticed me...so I how can I just allow you to entire my life now? The point is, that I can't and I won't. I'm sorry...but you're not allowed to be a part of me and you never will be."

He turned to walk back into his house, gently closing the door and slumping to the floor. _I did the right thing,_ he thought. _He doesn't need me as much as he thinks. He'll be fine._

He didn't know how wrong he was as loud sobs were heard outside. He looked out the window and saw Kaiba kneeling on the ground, shadows covering his face as tears racked his being. Ryou blinked away his own tears as he turned away from the window. _Forgive me, Kaiba,_ he thought sadly. _You can never be a part of me...but always know that I'll love you. _


End file.
